saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kokesz
Kokesz - as he's internally named in the files from the source game's PC port - refers to an undercover cop who is the protagonist of Prawo Krwi (translated from Polish as Law of The Blood), a Polish Amiga beat-em'up published by Techland (a software company now known for Call of Juarez and Dead Island franchises). He's been - accurately in places loosely in others - made into a Mugen character by Adamlexus for 2013's April Fools. Gameplay Kokesz is a fast-paced rushdown oriented character featuring simple controls, with special moves being included by pressing punch and kick buttons at the same time (or / buttons which act as a shortcut), and / and / buttons acting the same except that the former group don't trigger the super combo system. Said super combos involve canceling basic moves into other basic moves at the cost of a bit of a power - gained only by blocking, getting hit and scoring counter hits, indicated by the blood coming out of the opponent - and are finished with an explosive kick by pressing a button after power gets completely depleted during a super-combo, producing huge unscaled damage. The damage potential coupled with the complete lack of cornerpush (not present in the source game either) makes him a rushdown beast against at least medium sized characters. However, his lack of throws and having only a two attacks that hit low hitbox-wise give him a very poor match-up against small characters. Movelist * Cheap Kick - :: An overhead axe kick that takes a while to hit but recovery time is so low he can link with few other moves. * Jazz, track 04 - :: A rising double kick that knocks the opponent up. While fast and a reliable way to combo from basic attacks without a power meter, it's lack of invulnerability frames and going lower than the usual anti-airs makes it not as effective for an anti-air attack. * MY REBOOKS - :: Kokesz advances and does a quick series of side kicks. The move is lifted straight up - voice sample included - from Melvana's Evil Angus's Meet Sparq move. * SCORPION GUN ADS - :: Kokesz pulls out his Pulse Gun from Aliens - a nod to Player's gun using the sample of the iconic sound in the source game's First Person Shooter levels - and is able to aim with the movement keys and shoot a single shot or a burst, depending on the power. Shooting at the area around the opponent's designated size.head.pos parameter produces a "headshot" that deals double damage. Pressing start prematurely cancels out this move. Trivia * The_None was also supposed to release two other characters for April Fools of 2013. Only Kokesz was able to be finished in time, however. * The character's small portrait is actually of his informant, seen in the source game's briefings between levels that are referenced in this conversion as a victory quote. Category:Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Amiga Characters Category:Conversions from games with digitized graphics